


Silly Drabble

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya pwns everyone, Kinda crack?, Poor Everyone, X'D, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Wrote this during the Blackout.  Finally get to post it.  X'D





	Silly Drabble

“…and the entire group _swore_ never to speak of it again.”

Caramel eyes glared heavily upon what he considered to be his friends, the boy trying his best not to blush.  He was failing miserably, especially when a certain member was caught giggling at previously untold information.

“Calm down, Spielberg,” said his girlfriend, a cheeky smile dancing upon her face.  “It’s not like I haven’t heard worse.”

“ _Hey_!” hissed the other girl in the room, her bluebell eyes clearly spelling danger for her best friend.

“What?” asked the girl innocently.  Far too innocently.  The look was far too familiar and he knew it only meant trouble.  “I have.  Isn’t that right, sunshine boy?”

A groan could only confirm the girl’s words.  He could only reach over to his best friend and pat him on the back.  He knew through thick and thin, this guy would have his back.  He had no reason to push him for secrecy.

“C’mon, Louis Lane,” said the boy.  “You’ve got us all on the ropes here.”

“Hey,” replied she, holding her hands up in mock defense.  “You all knew exactly what you were getting yourselves into.”

“No we didn’t,” muttered the ever kind hostess, her eyes practically pinning blades into her best friend.  Confident as she was, the girl did not flinch under such a gaze.

“Yes, you did.  Why else would you all have agreed to play?”

“Because we thought you were a good, wholesome friend who wouldn’t press for our deepest secrets?” chimed in the blond boy, his eyes hopeful.  The first lowered his head in mourning.  Their sweet child had so much to learn.

“That’s your job,” replied the intrepid reporter easily.  “Mine is to keep you guys on the ropes.”

“Unfair,” muttered—

“Anyways, whose turn is it?” asked the girl, so obviously enjoying herself.

“Hey, you still haven’t sworn!”

“I think it’s mine—”

“Come on!”

“Fine, I swear!  No one will know that you’ve never seen Star Wars, all right?”

The boy hefted a sigh of relief.  His pride and secret intact, he allowed her to take the next turn.

“Never have I ever…felt embarrassed about having to reveal a secret!”

With a groan, everyone removed their last finger from play.

_Curse Alya Cesaire_ , he thought as she enjoyed her triumph with an entirely too adorable victory dance.  _Curse her_.


End file.
